Children grow so rapidly that keeping them in appropriately sized clothing can be challenging. Many children grow out of their clothing well before the clothing is worn-out, stained, or otherwise unusable. Young children such as those in diapers can outgrow the length of pants event though the pants may have enough width to still be worn. Attempts to roll-up pant legs can be frustrating since they tend to unroll, which makes the ends of the pant legs susceptible to quick wear by being stepped on or dragged loosely. Rolled pant legs that are buttoned or tied up are typically rolled in a single direction and the rolled material tends to droop down and compress into a ring-shaped mass at the bottom of the pant leg(s), which can be unsightly.